


Houseguests

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie's sister is visiting and she doesn't like the way Haymitch and Effie raise their little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Houseguests

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Little Hailey Abernathy woke up early. Her Aunt and Cousin were visiting this week She tiptoed downstairs in case they were still sleeping. She heard her mother and Aunt talking in the kitchen.

Effie was having coffee with her sister Ellie.

“Are you worried about Hailey? Ellie asked.

“What should I be worried about?

Hailey heard her name and hid behind the doorframe so she could listen.

“She can’t read.”

“She’s four years old. 

“My Anna was reading at three and playing the piano.

“Well….things were different then. That was before the government changed.

“Don’t remind me. That was when civilization existed. I think Hailey suffers some form or retardation.

Effie gasped. “That’s a terrible thing to say. She’s a perfectly normal little girl. Why would you say such an awful thing?

“She can’t read. She doesn’t play an instrument. She’s not involved in sports.

“She knows her letters and how to spell her name. Effie said defensively. I was never very good at music so I can’t teach her. Kids don’t have organized sports in 12 they just play. She does have friends though, she’s very popular on the playground.

“It’s not enough Effie and don’t get me started on Haymitch.

Effie sighed. “I’ve asked him to curb his drinking this week. He really has…..

“It’s not that. It’s how he is with Hailey. 

“What do you mean?

“He’s not separating. He lets her sit on his lap, he tucks her in bed. She is much too old for that.

Hailey was confused. All the daddies she knew held their kids, cuddled them, put them to bed.

“Ellie, she’s a little girl.

“Father wouldn’t let us on his lap after age 3. He never tucked us in bed.

“The nanny did.” Effie said.

Hailey knew Anna had a nanny but she didn’t know what she did because she refused to come to 12.

“Exactly. Why don’t you have a nanny? He can afford it.

“I don’t need a nanny. Effie said. “I don’t have all the committees Mother did. I can raise my own child.

‘You shouldn’t have to do that. Children have to be raised by professionals not parents for it to be done properly.

Hailey’s jaw dropped. Grownups were always complimenting her on her good manners. She always said, please, thank you, may I? She called adults Mr. or Mrs, unless they were close friends like Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta. There were also some people at the Hob that Daddy said she could call by their first names. She always shared her toys and treats. What wasn’t she doing right? She decided to let Mommy know she was awake. She stood up and walked into the kitchen. “Mommy, Mommy, I’m up.

“Good morning Hailey.” Effie said.

“Good morning Mommy, Good morning Aunt Ellie. She said politely.

“Good morning Hailey. Aunt Ellie said coldly. “Aren’t you supposed to wait in your room to be awakened?

“We don’t do that Ellie.” Effie said.

“Good heavens, does she come into your room in the morning?

“Not every day.” Effie said.

“Just on Mommy’s side of the bed. I never surprise Daddy awake. Hailey said seriously. “That’s a rule.”

Ellie said. “You see she respects her father more than you.” 

“It’s not like that.” Effie said.

Hailey was getting upset. “I love Mommy and Daddy the same.”

Effie kissed her daughter on the head. “Of course you do Sweetie. I know that.

“Respect and love are not the same thing, Young Lady.” Aunt Ellie said. 

“What’s the difference? Hailey asked.

“Children should be seen and not heard.” Ellie said sharply.

Haymitch walked into the kitchen. “If you can’t hear them they’re usually up to mischief.

Hailey squealed. “Daddy, you’re up early. She noticed Aunt Ellie’s disapproving look so when he leaned down to kiss her cheek she extended her hand like she had seen him do on television.

He looked at her little hand and shook it. “Are we meeting for the first time? My name is Haymitch Abernathy.

Hailey giggled. “I’m Hailey Abernathy.” 

He tickled her under he chin. “Is that your whole name?

“No. It’s Hailey Euphemia Trinket Abernathy.”

“Effie, he’s discouraging her good behavior.” Ellie said.

Haymitch glared at her. “What are you talking about? She’s playing some kind of game.

“No, I’m trying to be polite Daddy.

“Who said you weren’t polite? Haymitch asked.

“Aunt Ellie thinks I’m..re-re…..

“Hailey you shouldn’t spy on grownup conversations. Effie reprimanded.

Haymitch looked at Effie. “Your mother is right and we’ll make that a rule but just this one time no one is going to be mad at you. What did you hear?

Aunt Ellie thinks I’m retarded.

“Do you know what that word means? Haymitch asked.

“No, but it’s because I can’t read, or play music or sports.

Haymitch sat in a chair and started to pull Hailey into his lap.

“I’m too big for that Daddy.

“Who says? Haymitch asked.

“Aunt Ellie.

“Hmmm Aunt Ellie has had a lot to say this morning. “You’re not too big to sit on my lap.

“When will that be?

“It’s not a number Hailey, they’ll just be a time when you won’t feel comfortable any more.

“I can’t be tucked in either.

“Really? I was tucked in by my mother until I was fourteen. I thought I had at least a decade.

“You shouldn’t lie to her.” Ellie said.

“I’m not lying. My mother didn’t have a lot of time to spend with us so when we went to bed she always made time to talk to me and my brother. Hailey……all of this stuff is opinions. Aunt Ellie has opinions on raising her kid and Mommy and I have different opinions. It doesn’t mean that either one of us is right or wrong just……different.

“Like the Capitol and 12 are different? Hailey asked.

“Exactly. Now tell your Mommy and Aunt you’re sorry for eavesdropping.

“Eavesdropping? Hailey asked.

“Listening in on private conversations.

“Okay. Mommy, Aunt Ellie, I’m sorry I eavesdropped on your talk. I promise I won’t do it again.

He turned her to face him. “Good girl. Now I want my morning kiss.

She threw her arms around him and smothered his face with kisses. He took her into the living room and Effie turned to her sister and whispered.

“My daughter is very comfortable with her parents. I was never that relaxed with Mother and Father. It’s very sweet. I think we could learn something from 12. Ellie sighed. "She's going to be a barbarian.


End file.
